


Creepers and Christmas don't mix!

by Ace_innit



Category: Sleepy Boys Inc
Genre: Brotherly Love, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_innit/pseuds/Ace_innit
Summary: It's Christmas...Tommy decides to get Wilbur a present when it all goes wrong.Wilbur saves his little brother.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 135
Collections: the writer's block's Secret Santa





	Creepers and Christmas don't mix!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inkstainedmemories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkstainedmemories/gifts).



> Hey!  
> I hope you have an amazing Christmas!  
> <3  
> \- Ace

Tommy's P.O.V

It was almost Christmas. This year I wanted to do something nice for Wilbur. Wilbur and I had already gotten presents for Phil and Techno, but I wanted to get something for Wilbur. I had never really gone out on a trip to the village by myself before, but I had to do it in secret so I couldn't just ask someone to come with me. "Hey Dad," I said, walking into the living room of our house.

"Yes, Tommy?" 

"I'm just going to go for a walk, I'll be back by...4." That would give me three hours to get to the village, find a nice present, wrap it there and then get back. It was a good plan.

"Okay, well, just make sure you are back by 4 because it's getting dark earlier and earlier now. Be careful, yeah?" 

"I will." 

"Have fun!" 

I grabbed my jacket, bag and boots before opening the door and starting my trek through the snow.

It was a long way to the village and my legs were already sore when I had arrived. It was going to be worth it. I walked between the stalls looking at each and every item, it needed to be perfect. I could get him something for his guitar? Maybe I could get him something to decorate his room with? Maybe...there. A small blue polaroid camera was sat on one of the displays. That would be perfect! It cost £80 which would be all of my savings but I didn't care. It needed to be perfect and that was it. I went over and paid for the item before going to one of the wrapping stations that the villagers were working. They wrapped up the present and then handed me a pen so I could write a card to go with it. It read:

To Wilbur,

Merry Christmas.

Lots of love,

Tommy.

I taped the card onto the present, placed it into my bag and was on my way back home. Checking my watch, I saw that the time was 3:30 pm. It was already beginning to get dark. It had begun to rain while I was wrapping Wilbur's present but it was only light and I wasn't getting to wet. 

By 3:45, I was almost home. It was now quite dark. I was getting really tired, to the point where I let down my alert. I didn't hear the rustling in the snow behind me, I didn't notice that the rain had stopped so that hissing noise couldn't be...Boom.

A creeper exploded right behind me sending me flying forwards into a tree. I let out a cry of pain, rolling over slightly so that my back was against the tree trunk. I knew I was bleeding, I knew I had burns on my back from the explosion, but it all felt numb. So, so numb. I could faintly see a glow in the distance, the house. I tried to push myself to my feet but only succeeded in bringing more pain to myself. I yelped curling back in on myself as everything began to blur...it all went dark.

Wilbur's P.O.V

Tommy was out on a walk and Techno was cleaning up the weapons so Phil sent me out to collect some firewood. Admittedly, I was a little annoyed, to begin with, but oh well. There's no point in getting angry over having to go and collect wood. I was on the outskirts of the forest trying to collect the driest and least rotten wood when I heard a loud noise. An explosion. More specifically a creeper explosion. Followed by a cry. Someone was hurt. I began to run towards where I'd heard the noise coming to a stop by a large hole in the ground. I looked around and soon saw a body slumped against a tree. As I came closer, I noticed a red jacket, wrapped tightly around the young person. It looked like...Tommy. "No, no, no!" I repeated. "NO! Tommy, Tommy can you hear me?!" I dropped to my knees in front of my baby brother. "Shit! Okay...uh...what do I do?!" I began to check him over for any signs that he could have a back or neck injury. I didn't think so but I didn't want to accidentally paralyse him or something. That's when I noticed the blood, soaking through the side of his jacket. Before I realise what I was doing, I had scooped him up in my arms and was running through the snow, towards home.

"W-Wilby..." The movement must've woken Tommy because when I looked down, his bright blue eyes were open, wide with fear and pain. 

"Hey Tommy, it's okay, we're going home. I've got you." 

"I-It hurts," He murmured, eyes clouding with tears.

"Shh, I know, love, I know. We're almost there just hold on. Can you tell me what hurts?" 

"Don't k-know where j-just p-pain." 

"Okay honey, that's fine." 

I got the front door and kicked it instead of knocking since I was holding Tommy and I didn't want to jostle the poor boy. I heard footsteps inside then the door was swung open. Phil's eyes widened in shock when he saw the state of the boy in my arms. He was bloody and bruised.

"Shit, uh, I'll go get the first aid kit. You take him upstairs." 

I kicked off my boots before making my way upstairs, laying Tommy on top of a thick sheet on my bed. I helped him to shrug off his jacket, and choked back a gasp when I saw how much blood was seeping through his white t-shirt. Phil came back in with the first-aid kit setting it down on the bed. He knew that I was the best when it came to medical things so he left to give us some space. Carefully I moved Tommy's t-shirt up a little, cringing when the fabric stuck around his wound. There was a deep laceration across his side. "I-Is it b-bad?" He murmured.

"No, it'll be alright," I replied, I hated lying but I didn't need him to worry. I took some antiseptic wipes and gently wiped down the area, Tommy's body spasmed with pain and I couldn't bare to look at him. I took a large gauze dressing and taped it over the cut wrapping some bandages around his waist to secure it. "I need to roll you onto your stomach okay? Nice and slowly." I place my left hand on Tommy's left shoulder and my right hand on Tommy's left hip carefully rolling him over. "There you go, Tommy, you're doing really well." I rolled up the back of his t-shirt, seeing angry red burns flowering over his back. I grabbed out some burn cream and began to apply it, feeling as Tommy's muscles tensed up if I pressed too hard and he would whimper quietly at the feeling, biting his lip till it bled. 

"There you go, your back is done alright, let's turn you over again." I rolled him over again, this time placing a cushion behind his shoulders so his back wasn't touching the bed as much. I wiped down his smaller cuts and grazes, sticking plaster and wrapping bandages where necessary.

Finally, I had gotten him all cleaned up. I helped him to change his shirt, putting him in one of mine since it would too big and probably more comfortable. I picked Tommy up, holding him against me as I moved the sheet off the bed. I placed him carefully back down, laying next to him and tucking the duvet around him.

"Why were you out so late?" I asked, brushing my fingers through his hair.

"I-I...I'm sorry...I went to the v-village." 

"You went all that way by yourself?! Tommy, you should've asked and I would have come with you." 

"That's the point. I-I didn't want you to c-come because I w-was buying something f-for you." 

"Oh Tommy," I whispered. It made me so happy that he would walk all the way there and back to get something for me but I couldn't help feel guilty that he had gotten hurt whilst doing something for me. I wrapped my arms around my little brother, pulling him into a hug. "Toms, you know I love you. You're the best little brother ever, okay? You didn't deserve to get hurt, I'm sorry that you did." 

"It's okay W-Wilby." I smiled at the nickname, "It was just really scary and-" 

Phil must've knocked something over downstairs as there was a loud noise. Tommy flinched, his body jolted and he grabbed onto my arms with shaky cut up hands. 

"Shh, hey, I've got you, you're safe with me I promise." I pressed a kiss to the crown of his head, playing with his hair to calm him. "It's all okay, everything's gonna be okay."


End file.
